


TMST - Too Much Sexual Tension

by FWvidChick



Series: Sexual Tension [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you finally make love and still have to work together.. there's desire, the magic of touch and well lots of heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMST - Too Much Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: During the week (according to Al) that takes place between Harvest and Ambush

It was a slow agonizing news day, even as the Blur there was nothing to do. Clark could only look at her, his eyes roaming over every satisfying inch of the woman he loved. He knew he should be looking at his monitor, at least pretending to do something even if his assignments were all done for the day. Instead he was staring, which probably wasn't the best idea, as he was feeling really warm.

Her beautiful hazel eyes scanned the paper she was reading, and she was twisting the tip of a pencil slowly between her teeth, the wood grazing her luscious lips. She turned her chair ever so slightly, causing her skirt to ride up her leg just a bit whenever the movement caused her to turn towards him. It was an eye full only he was privy too, a peep show that forced him repeatedly to adjust his collar, pull his tie out. She was oblivious to his torment, unaware of what she was doing to him. Or was she?... It didn't matter, he just wanted her.

He was unable to get her out of his mind, especially certain intimate moments. Ever since their first time three days before, it was like a switch had been turned on inside him, a fire that burned deep, one that he had never experienced except with Lois Lane.

Clark fought a deep urge to drag her out of the bullpen and into the storage room. Glancing at the clock he was relieved to see the day was almost done, then he could take her home. And he would...take her.

Lois sighed and tried to ignore the eyes of the man who had become her lover. She smiled inwardly at the thought of it - she had not only the greatest friend in the world, the man she loved with all her heart, but he was now her lover. She felt the colour creep into her cheeks and was relieved when she finally glanced up at him to see his own gaze was on the clock.

With the way he had been looking at her all day, she wasn't sure she could last the next twenty minutes – the time needed to pack up and get back to the farm. The man seriously could list sex appeal as one of his super powers, because every time she looked at him she wanted to... oh don't go there Lois. She fought the mental picture that formed of them on her desk, his hand riding up her skirt, hers down.. . just don't!

Clark turned from looking at the clock, and drifting into thoughts about how soft Lois' skin felt, to see her staring off. Her pencil now resting on her full soft bottom lip in such a manner that he found his pants become quite a bit tighter. Kent... look away, Kent...Just. Look. Away!

After a moment of the pleasant torture, he looked away and into the eyes of their co worker Natalie. He tried not to blush and gave her a half smile, hoping she wasn't some meteor freak and able to read his mind. She glanced at Lois then back to him and smirked before walking away shaking her head.

Were they that obvious?... He felt like there was a neon sign above them that said, "We have just recently started having sex and can't get enough..."

He groaned as he sat back down in his seat, causing Lois' head to fly up and their eyes to meet.

Just a bit longer, Kent ...just a bit longer.. .oh please tell me someone is occupying the storage room...don't think about Lois and the storage room, work is not the place..

Professional, Lois...remain professional... the storage room is not a make shift.. .don't say it...don't even say it! You say it and you're gonna...

Their eyes held the same expression and both of them licked their lips at the same time. Lois bit her bottom lip, letting out a gentle sigh. Clark cleared his throat and momentarily diverted his eyes, trying to avoid the image of a naked Lois from prancing through his head.

"I uh..." He ran a hand through his luxurious black hair, causing a wave of heat to go up Lois' spine. It took everything she had to not moan out loud, though a small sound escaped her and she turned it into a cough. Lois didn't want her co-workers thinking she was some sort of sick pervert. Sadly though when it came to Clark Kent, farm boy extraordinaire, she very much was.

"I have to too... have that lead..." she finished for him, knowing she made no sense. He nodded and they both scrambled to close down their computers and do whatever else needed to be done so they could leave.

Lois could barely stand it, it seemed she was moving in slow motion: she had turned in her assignments, done everything possible and now all she had to do was what she did every single day at work before she left, yet it seemed it was going to be the death of her. Lois didn't think she could make it back to the farm before she self combusted from the rage of desire that ran through her.

Every movement of his arms was tantalizing as he packed his bag, turned off his monitor, put files away. Yes! Sex appeal was a power and one he had used with definite finesse... just him breathing was making her sweat. How in the world did I last this long before without jumping him?

Clark tried to not look at her as he tidied up his desk and picked up his bag. He now realized there was a pain worse than kryptonite and that was the lack of Lois is in his arms. He could smell her, the cherry vanilla body spray she wore, her shampoo. ..Every time her skirt brushed against the desk or her chair, the sound caused a tingle up his spine.

He truly loved her. Everything about her was magical- her laugh, the way she bantered with him, how her eyes would light up as she talked about the things that meant something to her, the passion she had for finding the truth, her loyalty. The fact was that she accepted him completely, but he would not be lying if he said that what he wanted most at that moment was to be physically one with her.

If he looked at her at this very second, with her scent heavy in the air and the sound of her movement, he was pretty sure he'd put something on fire. He really didn't want to be the cause of the bullpen literally burning down or to have to be the one to rescue it. The heat behind his eyes was intense and he found his voice had dropped several octaves as he spoke out, eyes on his desk. "I'm.. .heading for the elevator..."Boy, did that sound lame.

"I'm heading that way myself" was her reply and she snatched her purse trying hard to not run for the elevator.

Once they were both inside, it was as if time suddenly stood still. Here they were, at that moment completely and utterly alone with a chance, an opportunity to lay hands on one another.

Yet they were frozen to the spot, in the sense neither could seem to make the first move. Lois knew she had to be beet red and Clark was pretty damn sure he was sweating, which was amazing.

Tentatively, Lois forced herself to take a step closer to him and turn her head. Look at him...

Clark took his own step closer and forced himself to look at her. Their eyes met and he felt himself drown.

Oh Screw this...was the mutual thought.

Both reached out for the other at the exact same time, finger tips brushing, hands sweeping up arms, breathing becoming heavier at such a simple touch.

Faces drifted closer, eyes flickered to lips, she gripped his jacket, he placed his hands on her hips, bringing her flush against him.

It was magic, it was desire, and then the elevator doors pinged open.

Clark gasped, thinking.. .why didn't I hit stop? Smooth Kent.

Lois hissed through clenched teeth, she felt insane.

"Clark!" he looked over at her as they left the building, "Since we were .. .too late to drive here this morning, I've no car."

She was startled and pleased with the wicked grin that popped on his face as he pulled her aside, out of the public eye, swept her into his arms and rushed them to the farm.

ღ

It would be a lie if Lois tried to deny the fact she was turned on by him super speeding with her in his arms. After getting her bearings, as they walked through the door, she took her jacket off and flung her purse down before grabbing Clark by the face. She kissed him with everything that had been pent up all day.

Well, all day since the several times early that morning..

It was going wonderfully, clothes slowly being dispatched, tongues and lips and hands roamed and explored as they made their way for the stairs. Then Clark pulled away with a frustrated sigh, his eyes getting the glazed over look that told Lois he was hearing something she couldn't.

He touched his head forehead to hers and whispered, "I'm sorry.."

"No, its okay.. a hero's work is never done." she gave him one last tender kiss, "I'll be waiting.."

He nodded and kissed her nose before speed changing into his Blur gear and disappearing out the door.

Lois sighed, she loved that he saved lives and was a hero. It was a part of who Clark was and she wouldn't change it but it decidedly added to her own sexual frustration.

She grabbed his discarded work shirt, loving the smell that lingered on it, and slipped it over her bra and panties before heading to the fridge.

Looking at the half empty shelves that contained butter, a small amount of milk, a few eggs, and some juice, she realized how much they needed to shop for groceries. It then dawned on her that she had had this same thought several times before. It was a little hard to care about food when there was Clark Kent naked in bed..

ღ

Clark had found some relief from thoughts of Lois in his bed as he worked to put out a fire and stopped a mugging. He was thankful there was no casualties and nothing to now stand in his way with Lois.

As he came through the door his jacket was off and he was up the stairs with an eagerness that surprised even him. He never thought of himself as the sort of guy to think the way he was now about Lois. She definitely had a power over him.

Speaking of power, as he made his way towards his room his breath suddenly left him at the sight of her. She stood only in his shirt, most of the buttons undone .. her hair cascading down in beautiful brown waves, her long legs crossed as she leaned against the door frame with her hip and one elbow, arm tucked behind her head. The whole visual caused all sorts of sensations to rise through him.

"Well Hello stranger.." he had only be gone about ten minutes tops, but who was he to argue with such a beautiful woman.

"Hey.." he responded huskily.

She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him, then bit the tip of it, letting it graze along the inside of her bottom lip slowly. A smile teased at the corners of her mouth.

He was undone.

Lois giggled as she suddenly found herself on the bed, Clark attacking her neck, one hand in her hair the other roaming over her skin. This was heaven.

She raked her hand over his back, found his mouth with her own. Moaning into him, she teased with her tongue against his and was rewarded with a extremely low, provocatively primal, growl back.

He pulled back and their eyes met, one of his hands found hers pinning it to the pillow beside her head, they exchanged smiles. Unspoken words of love and happiness.

There was the whole night again to explore and take delight in each other. They would make this statement of love between them last till exhaustion claimed them both.

Lois and Clark together and inseparable.

Undeniable.


End file.
